


Lucky

by kycantina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange, all the fic I write about them is about cooking it's a curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: “Sure you will.” Kakashi smirks, kissing him back. “C’mon Ruka, these pancakes aren’t going to cook themselves.”-For ari on the umino hours discord!!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/gifts).



It’s the sun filtering through their bedroom window that wakes Iruka up first, then Kakashi, needy and incessant, with little kisses along Iruka’s neck. “Good morning.” He’s more hyperactive than normal, Iruka thinks to himself. Probably made coffee, probably didn’t save any for Iruka.

“Go away.” Iruka mumbles, pulling the covers up over his head. 

“Aw c’mon.” Kakashi chides, leaning over to ruffle Iruka’s hair. “To think I cooked for you.”

This gets Iruka’s attention, lowering the blankets just enough to raise his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “You  _ what _ ?”

Kakashi grins. “Knew that would get your attention.”

“Shut up.” Iruka rolls his eyes at him, sitting up. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Am I now?” He laughs, leaning over to kiss Iruka on the cheek. “ _ You’re  _ lucky I feed you.”

Iruka glares at him. “Uh huh. What did you make?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Kakashi gets out of bed and stretches, heading towards the kitchen. 

Iruka groans. “C’mon Kash, you’re saying you woke me up without doing anything for me in return? That’s not fair.” He gets up after his boyfriend, hot on Kakashi’s heels. 

“This way you can help.” Kakashi laughs quietly, reaching out to pull Iruka into a hug. “I can make it worth your while later.”

“Tempt me like that again and I’ll burn your food on purpose.” He threatens, leaning up to give Kakashi a quick kiss. 

“Sure you will.” Kakashi smirks, kissing him back. “C’mon Ruka, these pancakes aren’t going to cook themselves.”


End file.
